The chase Matrix Based Character names changed
by Oliverevilo
Summary: names are changed - this is based on the matrix - might be spelling mistakes


Another Story by me, this time it's actually not a comedy!  
  
"The Chase" (sorry if title has been used before)  
  
I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes.  
  
Alex White ran through the alleyway and skidded to a stop at the end, it was raining and he was soaked, "Good old English weather..." he spluttered through the rain. He went to run left but was confronted by a man in a suit and black glasses, he turned to head the other way, he didn't get far before another man in suit and glasses stepped out before him. He luckily noticed a ladder and scrambled up to the top. He looked over the nearest ledge, pretty long drop... he decided not to take a chance, he checked another edge and that was too long too, to dangerous to try to jump the gap. The next ledge he checked he found that the gap between the building he was on and the next one was only about 1 metre, he walk backwards a bit, and took a running jump over the ledge. He came down on the other ledge just making it, his ankle unfortunately coming down with great force upon the edge of the building. "CHRIST!" he shouted quickly rubbing his ankle and jumping to his feet, unsteadily. He looked around him, on the ledge he just came from he saw the 2 men in suits standing there watching him. He saw a ladder not far in front of him, he tried to see how high it went but his vision became blurred as rain pelted down upon his face and hurt his eyes. "Typical English, a day of sun is too much to ask for isn't it?" he just decided to risk climbing it. He got to the top after a hard climb; his ankle had slowed him down. He looked around now standing at the top of a building, he had to find some way to escape... then he remembered his mission, what building was he on? He checked his GPS (global positioning system) and saw the red dot which represented the building he had to get to. He zoomed in to see how far he was from it, the GPS told him he was less than 1 inch away, which must mean he was on it. He saw a window and he looked through cautiously, the floor was about half a metre below the window, not a dangerous drop. Nobody in the room either, a good sign, good for stealth. He carefully opened the window and slid in, shutting the window behind him. He pulled out what looked like a mobile phone, but it actually was more than a mobile phone, it was anti-tracker, a design made by one of the many scientists that worked for his boss. He could phone from anywhere on earth and couldn't be tracked down, only the person he was talking to could see where it was coming from, and even that's only if he decides to send the co-ordinates. Oh, how the gadgets he got made him quiver with excitement, he was only 15 and he still had the idea of being a young James Bond imprinted in his mind, like most children. He searched his contacts and selected "John" from the list, John was his 'technical advisor', every agent had one, they did the electronic work and the agent did the hard stuff. "John, I need the blueprints of this building and I need to know my next objective, any word from boss man?"  
  
"Alright, the blueprints are being sent...now...and should be loading to your GPS, and as for objectives, they're coming onto your mobile now, it's a recording of boss man, just sound though."  
  
"Thanks John."  
  
Every agent treated his 'Tech' with respect, some of the hacking they do can be unbelievable, then again, every Tech treats their Agent with respect, Techs wouldn't have the courage to go out there and do all that field work, especially the shooting, most couldn't bare shooting a person with a tranquiliser yet alone the next stage. Alex made his way to the door, he listened through and looked through a tiny gap where the door was open a bit. Nobody around, no sound, no people... he was about to go through the door when he realised that he was about to walk into a hallway without checking for any other types of security! He smacked his fore head with his hand, "Duh!!" he though. He pulled out the mobile again, "John, I need to know where some of those security cameras are, and pretty much where all the security is."  
  
"The cameras are included in the blueprints I sent, but the guards I'll search for; I'll even send the rota for when they swap over."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Checked your objectives yet?"  
  
"Woops, forgot" Alex whacked himself on the fore head harder this time. "Ow... thanks for reminding me John! ...I think" he rubbed his forehead.  
  
"No problem!"  
  
Alex went to check his mission objective; so far he'd had only 1 instruction, get to this building, without people knowing he was in there for as long as you can. He opened the voice message... "Your next objective, is to get to the basement, intelligence suggests that there are illegal weapon operations going on down there, there is supposed to be a huge tunnel leading from the basement all the way to the harbour and airport. It is believed that they create Jets, Weapons and Ammunition down there and send it through the tunnels to either be shipped off or to be flown to the highest bidder. Remember, Jets are dangerous if people got a hold of them, could create a private army. Even just letting the shipments of weapons out is extremely dangerous as people could create private foot armies of infantry. Some of those weapons are powerful; I wouldn't be surprised that if you were sighted they'd use them against you. Oh and by the way, I wouldn't be surprised if they'd all been given the order 'No prisoners', so I'd watch out if I were you!"  
  
"Christ that was a lengthy mission brief" thought Alex, "Now lets see... if I'm on the 30th floor, and I have to get to the basement...that means...a dam long journey...and I am guessing I can't just take the elevator down..."  
  
Alex peered out from the door hoping the GPS blueprints John had sent him were right, they said there were no security cameras on the floors higher than the 3rd floor. He stepped out and quietly shut the door behind him. He moved quickly and stealthily to the end of the hallway and saw an elevator, "what am I thinking!?" he said as he made his way towards it. There was a slight ping noise, quickly and instinctively to his training Alex saw a corner to the right of the elevator door that had little lighting and a big plant pot, he ran and hid behind it. He was just in time, just as he was in a good position not to be seen the elevator door opened and 5 mean looking men in suits and black glasses came out. "Oh bummer..." though Alex. The 5 men took off in 2 groups, 3 went one way and 2 another. Just as the door was shutting Alex slipped into the elevator and picked floor 4, this was a strategy to use the stairs for the last level. He got out his GPS and checked the security guard layout and rota that he just received from John. According to the GPS the building didn't have guards, except on the 2nd floor. "Then what was...those 5 guys...eh?" he though confused.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
At...Some...Point... 


End file.
